Un sueño que jamas se cumpliría
by RikoNohara1234
Summary: Me sentía ahogado, mi cuerpo estaba lleno de transpiración y cómo siempre mi vista no era muy buena. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, veía todo borroso. Una silueta, una persona quiero decir, estaba arriba de mí, tocando mis abdominales. Pero ¿por qué yo no hacía nada?


Hola chicas, acá yo nuevamente con otro one-shot cómo les había prometido. Está vez sera de ItaHina y también está vez no tendrá taaanto lemon cómo lo había hecho con el otro fic anterior.

Chicas, sinceramente hacer este one-shot de está pareja para mi es una tortura XD, Itachi es tan guapito, tan sexy tan grrr sdoijad :B Espero qué les guste, envíen sus reviews, criticas, sugerencias, etc.

Este fic solamente tendrá 1 shot, -obvio si se llama one-shot- Bee... xD

(N/A: Esta idea se me ocurrió en el baño) LOL, se que no era necesario. ¡ah, si se me olvidaba! Este fic va dedicado a **Ligh Hodel,** gracias por estar acá siempre conmigo, y por leer todas mis perversiones. Acá esta el fic qué me pediste jeje...

**Resumen:** Un sueño, un magnifico sueño del que el no será capaz de escapar.

**DISCLAIMER:** Hinata no es de mi propiedad... Itachi sí.

**IMPORTANTE:** Contiene un poco de lemon. Niños menores de 18 no leer. Okno. Lean todos ¡libertad de expresión! lml

Sale vale, acá va.

* * *

Me sentía ahogado, mi cuerpo estaba lleno de transpiración y cómo siempre mi vista no era muy buena. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, veía todo borroso. Una silueta, una persona quiero decir, estaba arriba de mí, tocando mis abdominales. Pero ¿por qué yo no hacía nada?

La chica, o chico (espero que sea chica después de todo) toco mi cara y acarició la comisura de mi boca. Se acercó a mí, y dejo besos por mi cuello. No podía reaccionar bien, me sentía atado.

_¿Oh acaso estaba atado?_

Gire mi cabeza y vi qué mis manos estaban atadas en la cama, cómo si fuera un esclavo o algo parecido. Pegue un grito ahogado. La melena larga de la chica (mi visión estaba mejorando) izo una cortina alrededor de nuestras caras.

- Itachi, mírame. - espetó la pelinegra, girando mi cara con brutalidad, haciendo qué nuestras frentes chocaran con fuerza. Gemí. Gemí y vi unos ojos perlados qué me gustaban demasiado, unos ojos brillantes y hermosos.

- ¿Qué haces Hinata? - pregunte, aterrado ante la idea de que ella estaba haciendo perversiones con mi cuerpo, y sin mi voluntad.

¿Se podría llamar violación? Nee, ella era menor de edad y yo era muy viejo. A decir verdad nadie me iba a creer si salía corriendo y gritaba ''¡Me están violando!'' y cuando la vean pensaran que en realidad estoy loco, por dos razones. La primera es que soy un hombre y cómo hombre tengo hormonas, sería normal cogérmela, pero la segunda es que iba a parecer un gay,

_No tenía alternativa, pero podía evadirla._

- Itachi, te tengo amarrado, será imposible que escapes. - dijo ella, moviendo su cintura arriba de mi pelvis. Cerré los ojos, la tensión y el placer sexual era demasiado. Abrí mis ojos nuevamente y la vista estaba completamente buena, estaba sin sostenes, sus pezones rosados se veían perfectamente, grandes y bien formados. Su cintura, su ombligo, su pelvis hacía abajo, su pelo suelo y transpirado encima de mi cuerpo.

_Y yo también estaba desnudo, pero aun no entraba en ella completamente._

- ¿No estas excitado? - preguntó Hinata, tratando -a mi parecer- de ser tierna. Ice una mueca mas grande, sus movimientos se estaban haciendo más rápidos y mas duro.

Y _eso_ había despertado.

- N-no Hinata. Esto es ridículo... - musite, con la intención de agarrar su pequeña cintura y ceñirme arriba de ella de forma bestial, para qué así nunca mas me jodiera. Aun que por una parte a mi me encantaba que ella me buscara y hiciera cosas pervertidas. Tal vez eso podría significar que yo le intereso, y a pesar de que yo siempre la ignoraba ella siempre estaba hay para mi, sexualmente o fraternalmente.

- No lo es. Estas duro. - confirmó, mientras su mano subía desde su abdomen hasta su pecho, tocándolo.

- Hinata...

- ¿Te gustó verdad? - cuestiono sin escucharme, mientras hacía sus movimientos, ahora lentos. - Todavía no me quitas mi virginidad, pero en cualquier momento podría hacer que tu polla entrara en mi coño.

_Así era imposible no estar duro. Pensé._

- Hinata basta, desatame... - ordene, con la voz tiritona. Ella sonrió de lado, cómo si estuviera orgullosa de algo o alguien.

- ¿Te das cuenta que estas amarrado, con una chica arriba de ti, y quieres que te suelte? - preguntó con voz burlesca. - Eres un tonto Itachi. Yo estaré siempre acá, para hacer cualquier cosa... Y se perfectamente qué TÚ quieres tanto como yo.

_Eso era verdad._

- Podría ser pero... no puedo. - dije girando mi cabeza, para no ver su físico perfecto.

- Nadie lo sabrá. - murmuró, nuevamente agachándose y besando mi cuello, lamiendo y chupando con fuerza. Estaba seguro que tal vez, luego de unas horas tendría una marca por culpa de ella. Puso sus codos a cada lado de mi hombro, lista para lo mejor -o tal vez para lo peor-

- No lo hagas... - pedí, con suplica. Porque sabía que si yo entraba en ella no iba a poder parar, jamas.

- Yo quiero hacerlo, estas amarrado así que estas jodido.

- Ah... - gemí. Gemí porque ella había hecho lo impensado. Me había enterrado en ella de forma brutal. Sus ojos brillaron, mucho.

- Ahora viene lo mejor...

* * *

- Itachi... - alguien me sacudía de forma suave y a la vez molesta. Abrí mis ojos, y pase mi mano por mi pelo, estaba transpirado.

_¿Fue un sueño?_

Y para mi mala suerte la primera persona qué vi era ella, estaba con su mirada angelical, sus ojitos brillando y una sonrisita pequeña. Ella seria incapaz de hacer algo así.

- Te escuche decir mi nombre. - me dijo nerviosa. - Y vine porque estaba preocupada.

- Qué ridiculez... - murmure. - Estaba soñando.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Cosas ridículas qué jamas sucederían...

* * *

Lo se, fue demasiado corto. Pero acá se ve a Hinata de una forma muy extraña a su caracter, lamentablemente todo fue un sueño xD, espero que les guste mucho, dejen sus reviews y criticas. Un beso muy guay y espero que luego se imaginen de como termino verdaderamente ese sueño tan erótico que tuvo nuestro Itachi.

REVIEWS, ES GRATIS.


End file.
